GRAY'S FANCLUB
by FatedSong
Summary: Gray's popularity had a sudden rise! What would Juvia do!
1. Chapter 1: Sudden Popularity

All rights belong to Hiro Mashima.

**GRAY'S FANCLUB**

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 1- SUDDEN POPULARITY<span>**

* * *

><p>"Kyaaa!" the voices of screaming girls resounded through the most famous and strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail.<p>

Girls with cameras and presents surrounded a table, the looked crazy in love. Their faces were red and their eyes were turned into hearts.

The group was filled with beautiful woman of all type and they all talked in excitement as they took turns to approach the person they were surrounding.

The guild members all look to the direction where the huge group of girls made a circle. With confused faces they stood on the side lines. It was so crowded that they could barely move at all.

"O-oi whats happening?" Lucy Heartfilia the beautiful celestial sprit mage arrived at the guild noticing the crowd. Lucy could barely see the counter where Mirajane Strauss was trying to serve all the people.

"Whats happening?" Happy stood next to the blond tilting his head.

"The guild is full of unknown scents, its getting me dizzy." Natsu Dragneel stared at the crowd and stood in the entrance confused with his teammates. Natsu crossed his arms thinking of a way to get through.

"Oh! Lu-chan!" Levy McGarden called while waving to them, as she stood on top of a table. The distance was quite far, but Levy made her way to approach the arriving group while pushing many girls outta the way and almost tripping halfway there. Levy's voice was barely heard if Natsu didn't have the ability to hear from far away.

"Levy! Whats going on?" Lucy greeted while grabbing a hold of Levy, who was breathless after the travel from the far away table to the entrance after all she was small.

"It seems that Gray got popular!" Levy told her with a worried smile as she pointed in the middle of the circle, in which you could barely see his figure.

Gray Fullbuster sat with annoyance trying to keep his patience but he seemed to have reach his limit.

"Gray?!" Lucy gasped in surprised.

Gray was handsome, and everyone knew it, but not to the point he would get a crowd of girl to fangirl all over him. Mostly because his stripping habit scared the girls away.

"That bastard got popular?" Natsu said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Lucy-san, Natsu-san! Welcome back! How was your mission?" a voice of a sweet girl was heard behind them.

"Wendy!" the group turned to find Wendy Marvell greeting them sweetly followed by Charles.

"What is everyone doing in the entrance?" Charles noted.

"Well its kinda hard to go in..so we are kinda just standing here." Levy uncomfortably said while pointing at the commotion.

"Hmm...Gray-san!" Wendy said blushing as she noticed the situation. Stuff like that were new to her and she was quite inexperienced.

"When did this happen?" Charle asked as she looked at the annoyed Gray who tried to keep his cool.

"This morning, they were waiting for him and he got trapped." Levy informed.

"Gray looks so pitiful.." Lucy commented as Gray was trying his best not to glare at the woman who kept bothering him with questions.

"Ugh. Who cares? I'm hungry lets go eat Happy" Natsu interrupted as he tried to made way through the guild.

Somehow this ended up with Natsu and Happy getting squished by so many people.

"Its impossible to go through." Natsu complained lifeless.

"Aye!" Happy cried as they both laid on the floor unable to move as they were getting trampled on.

"How do we even get in?" Wendy asked worried holding her hands together.

"I'll fly you there." Charle suggested as she activated her wings.

"I'll help too." the voice of Pantherlily interrupted.

"Gajeel! Lily! Welcome back!" Levy turned around happily greeting them like she always did.

"Whats with this many people its annoying." Gajeel Redfox , scratched his long black hair, confused.

"I'll carry Lucy then I'll come back for you." Lily told Gajeel activating his wings.

"Nah its a pain, I'll carry the shrimp and you two carry Lucy and Wendy." Gajeel informed surprising a blushing Levy as she was suddenly grabbed by the waist and carried in Gajeels back.

"O-oi w-wait a moment Gajeel!" Levy protested as she was embarrassed with no result.

Somehow they were all able to reach the safest and bit cleared space next to a window. Next to the window was the table with all the guild members who had successfully somehow pass through the crowd.

"Man what a pain!" Cana Alberona complained loudly from the table taking a sip of the alcohol to calm her annoyance.

"It is quite full." Laki Olietta stared at the increasing number of girls surrounding Gray.

"I can't even reach the request board." Nab Lassaro complained.

"Not that you would choose a job anyway." Max Alors told him.

"I can barely move around the guild without tripping or being hit by someone." Lisanna Strauss told them as she place the food in front of the group that had just arrived.

"Its so busy here! with so many non-members today." Lisanna rushed to go with Mira to serve the guests after all she needed as much as help as she can get.

"Well who would had thought Gray would become so popular." Bickslow told them as he stood by the window with Freed.

"Indeed. Laxus is one thing, but Gray.." Freed Justine nodded as he let himself be supported by the wall.

"Should I turn all these girls into stone." Evergreen suggested moving her glasses down, she was irritated as Cana. Maybe she was jealous that Elfman Strauss was so busy blushing while he was helping serve so many woman.

"D-don't go that far please." Max begged as he imagined the outcome.

"I hate Gray." Droy took a piece of his chicken eating away his jealousy.

"Jealousy dance!" Vijeeter Ecor danced.

"How did he even become popular?" Jet asked what everyone was wondering.

"W-well Gray has always been popular right? Before?" Lucy asked as she had no memory of his popularity being that high.

"Not to this point though." Levy told her.

"Youngster these days are so lively." Macao Conbolt grinned.

"Man back then we were popular too." Wakaba Mine reminded Macao.

"You were?!" Romeo Conbolt asked surprised offending Macao and Wakaba.

"Is master even okay with this?" Warren Rocko interrupted.

"Master went out with Laxus so he doesn't know." Freed told him crossing his arms.

"Geez, if Juvia saw this...wait.." Lucy's brown eyes popped wide open with the rest of the guild-mates.

"Juvia!" everyone exclaimed at the sudden realization.

Juvia Lockser, a water mage who was head over heels for Gray. The girl has been trying to make Gray fall in love with her since the moment they met. Everyday she shows her love towards him with not much change from Gray's part. Juvia was known to consider most females her rivals when they actually weren't, but now...her beloved is being surrounded with a hundred beautiful girls who are actually making moves on Gray and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Juvia?" Lucy asked moving her head searching for her with no luck. The blue haired girl was nowhere to be seen.

"She hasn't arrived yet." Levy concluded.

"If she was here she would have drown everyone already." Gajeel told them placing his hands behind his head.

"What should we do?" Laki asked concerned about what might happen.

The atmosphere turned heavy and intense as everyone imagined what might happen if Juvia were to see the crowd.

"Hmm...I smell Juvia-san!" Wendy exclaimed making everyone turn their heads to the Fairy Tail doors and try to see pass through the group of girls.

Juvia Lockser was dumbfounded and paralyzed at the entrance. Her blue eyes wavered looking from left to right. It seemed she dropped a brown bag she was carrying from the shock.

"L-love Rivals!?" Juvia yelled in horror as her white skin turned even more white. Juvia had turned pale.


	2. Chapter 2: Investigation

**CHAPTER 2- INVESTIGATION**

* * *

><p>Gray Fullbuster walked into the guild only to find a crowd of woman waiting specifically for him.<p>

"Gray-san! He's here!" a girl yelled to the rest making a bunch of woman turn their heads and rush to him. They looked like beast that had found their prey.

Gray for a moment was scared and took a step back with the intention of running away, but was too late, he was surrounded.

"Gray-san! we have been waiting for you!" a girl that looked the leader of the group mentioned with a big smile on her face causing Gray to get shivers. The girl clenched her hands towards her chest as she was hypnotized by him.

"O-oh really? W-why?" Gray tried to look for an opening but there was none. Gray started to panic for an exit.

"Because we have become your fans! Ever since the games!" the girl boldly said causing many girls to blush in agreement.

"E-Eh! y-ou do now?" Gray was embarrassed at the bold statement but more than that he felt uncomfortable and a need to move away as fast as he could. Gray didn't mind having fans but the fact that there was a sea of girls waiting for him and having their eyes on him freaked him out.

"Yes!" all the girls yelled in unison surprising Gray.

"O-oh t-thanks then." Gray weakly responded paralyzed and unsure what to do as he felt the stares of many people on him.

"Alright then um...bye!" Gray turned as fast as he could but someone had grabbed him from his arm tightly.

The image of Juvia Lockser crossed his mind. Juvia would hold his arm, the feeling was different though and he could not get a grasp of what it was.

"Please stay! We have many questions!" the girl begged with tears forming in her eyes. There was no way Gray could say no. If he did guilt would consume him.

'Crap. There is no way to say no' Gray thought.

"uh...um...okay.." Gray defeated said yet he pulled his arm, he felt it wasn't alright for a strange reason.

Gray had somehow managed to drag himself to a table, followed by many girls.

"By the way why are there so many of you..?" Gray asked as a sweat drop fell. Gray really wanted to run, because he couldn't count how many there were and mostly because all of his sight was covered with girls.

The girls talked to each other and all you could hear was "kyaa" all over the place.

"I figured there were many more that loved Gray-san so we made a fan club!" the girl smiled suddenly holding Gray's hand, startling Gray, he pulled his hand away and placed it on his pockets. For a reason he hated it, and did not want anyone touching him.

After that many girls introduced themselves and many ask questions and Gray was dizzy, confused and annoyed. It had been hours and minutes and eternity for Gray. Gray wanted to yell to them to shut it with the kyas and questions and go away, but if he did he was sure something bad will happen. Gray was having a hard time keeping his temper when each question got more ridiculous than the one before.

All Gray wanted was to relax normally but instead he was invaded with girls asking him way too personal questions.

One girl asked hesitating a bit "Gray-san whats your type?" blushing she covered her face. "Kyaa! I asked him!" she said while some other girls blushed.

"Uh, um, eh I don't have one." Gray replied.

"Gray-sama!" a voice called to him in his mind making him shake his head at the image.

"Gray-san um...are you the calm type or the wild type?" a girl asked causing many other girls to scream with her in excitement.

"C-calm, w-wild?" Gray was loss in words.

"Gray-san whats your favorite food? If you would like we can prepare you anything" a girl told him.

'Juvia's food..wait what?!'

"C-cold stuff." Gray saved himself as he almost said something odd.

"Gray-san how do you spend your daily life!" a few girls asked.

"Eh...here in Fairy Tail..." Gray told them.

'Mostly having to deal with Juvia.' Gray thought.

The questions kept increasing and Gray was so done.

'I want to get outta here. This is so annoying. This questions are stupid.' Gray was tired and irritated.

"Gray-san do you like anyone?" a girl asked causing the girls to be quiet and realize they had missed the most important question. They all stood silently staring intensely at the paralyzed Gray.

"Gray-sama..." a faint vision of a girl smiling at him with a faint blush in her face appeared suddenly in his mind.

"N-no one!" Gray yelled covering his face with his black hair.

'Why does she keep appearing! Damn it. I hate this.' Gray thought as the girls sighed in relieved. Yet some noticed the sudden hesitation.

"Gray-san there is no way we are giving you up!" a girl told him with fire in her eyes.

"Eh." Gray couldn't follow anymore. They were worse than Juvia.

"Gray-sama!" a voice called out, Gray noticed but felt he was imagining things.

'Now I'm hearing her everywhere what is wrong with me?' Gray thought as he moved his hand through his hair.

"Gray-san whats your relationship with Juvia Lockser?" a girl asked making Gray surprised. The timing was perfect.

"Relationship?" Gray dumbly asked. His mind went blank.

'Relationship...with Juvia...'

"Eh..uh.." Gray murmured unsure how to respond.

'Gosh. Someone save me!' Gray begged.

Gray dismissed the question and was hit with more questions.

Gray started blocking the noise and all he wanted was to disappear.


End file.
